


A short story about happiness

by GretaSalz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Soft Mornings, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaSalz/pseuds/GretaSalz
Summary: As the title already gives aways - this is a very short story about happiness. I read so many of your beautiful stories about Supercorp, Swanqueen or Wayhaught and I just wanted to give something back. I know I am not a writer - acutally I am a songwriter. I simply love to read about Kara and Lena and wanted to give it a try.I am not a native speaker - so all mistakes are mine and there might be many.So I hope that those of you who decide to give it a try enjoy this morning snippet of supercorp family live.





	A short story about happiness

The first thing she noticed were the soft sheets that wre draped over her shore body. It had been a long night of patrolling the city, including a fistfight with an eight-armed alien turned Indian goddess gone crazy. Boy had this girl been angry.

The next thing she felt was the light breeze of wind blowing through the window. She more felt than smelled a whiff of a fragrance of something that left a tingle of excitement in her belly. The kind of excitement you feel picturing doing things like singing in front of a crowd or inventing a time machine. She smiled. During the last five years many of her pictures had come true. 

She concentrated on the soft feel of the sheets and the light breeze on her skin. And then she listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. With her excellent hearing she could easily detect all that was happening down the floor. But she decided not to do that and just allowed herself to listen in like a human would be able to. There were two young voices whisperbarking details on breakfast, maybe? They seemed to disagree on an ingredient for pancakes, maybe?

“They want to surprise you,” said her most favourite voice of the whole wide galaxy. “I know”, she answered beaming at her beautiful wife who by then had wrapped herself around her body, one hand slowly sliding under her soft white shirt up her stomach to her chest. “You had a long night” her wife stated, while nestling into her neck and kissing the soft skin there. “I missed you”, the words were purred into her right ear and the excited feeling in her belly began to spread up and down her body. “How long do you think we have until they…”, she asked, but was interrupted by soft lips that were lightly pressed against her mouth. “Not long enough”, her wife answered. “You will have to wait till tonight for my present for you” and with these words her wife kissed her again and then settled against her chest looking up. Blue eyes meet green eyes and soon the excitement pulsed through every cell of her body. “Right?,” she asked. “Always,” answered the love of her life.


End file.
